


A Silly Thing, This Waiting

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For spikeysgrl18 Prompt: "Don't You Want Me", No Spuffy</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Silly Thing, This Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For spikeysgrl18 Prompt: "Don't You Want Me", No Spuffy

"Willow?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to find none other than Spike standing with his booted feet in the sand. She'd thought she was alone at the beach because it was nearly three in the morning, but she was apparently wrong.

"Hello, Spike," she said turning back to look at the waves crash against the sand. The moon was still bright, but it has already started to set. The ripples caused prisms of light to sparkle like gems on the water.

"What're you doing out here alone, pet?" he asked, pulling his duster toward him before sitting down next to her on the sand. She wasn't in danger from just about any baddie that would be hanging around the Santa Monica peer on a normal day, but she seemed distracted today. She'd not even heard him approach her and that wasn't a good sign.

"Just needed some time to think," she answered distractedly.

"About anything in particular?" he prodded.

"My life, I guess," she said vaguely.

"Is there something I can help with?" he asked honestly.

Willow turned and looked at the light haired vampire and was surprised to see no trace of joking in his expression. He looked at her as if he really wanted to help end whatever was paining her. It made the emotions running through her heart even more difficult. She'd given up having things the way she wanted them, but his concern and his attentiveness made her heart believe in a possibility she couldn't quite bring herself to accept.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Well, why don't you tell me what's wrong and we'll figure out who we have to kill to make everything better," he offered, smiling to try to ease the stress he could see collecting on her shoulders. She was beautiful, his Willow, but he knew she was still in love with Tara. The blonde witch had died only a few years before, but he could hear her cry for her still. Only a few days ago he'd been walking down the hall of the Hyperion and she'd been practically weeping in her room. He'd almost broken down the door but was stopped by her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Tara," he'd heard her say. "I'm so sorry."

The crying had lessened after that and soon he heard the deep breathing sounds of sleep. He'd sat in front of her door listening to her sleep for several minutes to be sure she was indeed okay. He told himself that's why he stayed; he couldn't admit that the hum of her breathing was enough to calm him after a particularly difficult day.

"I don't think killing anyone would help," she said, returning his smile. "But thanks for the offer."

"I'm just here to assist you with anything you need," Spike returned.

"Oh really?" Willow said teasingly, surprised at her own forwardness. She was a grown woman, but something about talking with Spike made her feel as if she were back in high school wearing a tent of a dress looking like a fifth grader. All capacity to speak was lost when she stared into those sea blue eyes.

"Absolutely," he replied, stunned at her tone. She was flirting with him and it was the most confusing turn of events he'd witnessed since the demons of Sunnydale ran around the city singing and dancing. He looked at her and wondered if there was something he'd missed. In the years since she moved to Los Angeles and left Buffy and the Scoobies behind, he'd thought her the same person she'd been before. Had something changed? Had she changed?

"Well..." she stuttered, her cheeks flushing. "Um..."

Spike, never one to let an opportunity go, turned her body and kissed her. Her lips were soft and strong. She wasn't kissing him back, but she wasn't pushing him away either. He'd known he was right about her when she put both arms fully around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

Willow's mind wasn't sure how she went from being confused and alone to being kissed and on fire but she was glad for the change. Lips, tongues, and teeth shouldn't be able to close her mind off but they were. Opening her eyes and pushing away from him, she breathed in quickly before moving back in to kiss him. She'd been holding back her feelings, her want to touch him, her need to feel his soft skin underneath her fingertips and now she drowned in him. She could smell the unique heady scent that was distinctly Spike and her body sang with the experience of it. She finally came up for air again and looked at Spike, drawing in unneeded breaths as he searched her face for answers.

"I've been waiting to do that forever," she admitted excitedly.

"And I thought _you_ were the smart one," Spike said softly. He touched her nose in a teasing gesture before kissing her quickly. "Don't you know it's a silly thing, this waiting?"

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."


End file.
